


Family issues

by thedarkeuphie



Series: Family issues [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Scythe Sansa, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's in for an interesting weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yokainomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/gifts).



> yokainomiko had the original idea of Maka having been kidnapped and forgetting that she was supposed to have been Kid's weapon rather than Patty and Liz. So I want to give partial credit to her for this. 
> 
> I also don't own a stitch of either franchise, if I did there would be several changes to both series.

Sansa had always admired her mother, one of the most heralded meisters to graduate from DWMA, from the time she was a little girl and wished to follow in her footsteps. That all changed after she met Kid and realized that wasn't going to happen, you see when fated weapon and Meister pairs link hands for the first time said weapon automatically transforms, turns out she was a dual sided Tabar. That one little thing had set off a chain of events that would lead to the destruction of her family and the ever growing disdain she felt for her 'mother.' _She_  hadn't taken the news that Sansa'd one day be _the_  Death Scythe of the future Lord Death well and left, which leads us to our current situation.

"What do you mean _she_ 's coming here?' Sansa didn't fully understand what her father was trying to tell her, well more like why, the woman had been absent since Sansa was five, why bother coming back after being gone for eleven years.

"I mean she's coming to check up on you," her eye twitched. This wouldn't work very well, she and Kid had missions to complete and that woman showing up would only be bothersome, "Look Sans I don't fully get it either," at least he was on the same page as she was, "but I do know you need to at least try to be nice when in _her_ presence."

"Kid and I have missions to complete while she's here so there probably won't be much interaction," because of Kid's status she had more Kishin eggs to gather than either Soul or Tsubaki did, one thousand compared to their ninety- nine. The had probably ten to fifteen more eggs and then she'd be his official scythe

"Lord Death and I cleared yours and Kid's schedule for the weekend so you could get to spend time with her," with eyes growing large and jaw dropping to the floor she stared at her father in utter horror.

"But these missions will meet the quota needed for me to become a Death Scythe," she uttered dejectedly.

"I know hun," he said pulling her into a hug, "but just because you have to play nice with _her_  doesn't mean Kid does," her Meister had an even bigger dislike of _her_  than Sansa herself did so this could easily play rather well, "and the two of you could easily go about your business," he said a bit too happily.

"Should I let Kid know?"

"His father's already on it," he said with a light laugh, "Tell me how it goes OK kiddo?"

"Sure thing dad," she said kissing his cheek before exiting the room. Once she was out of sight Ned slouched his shoulders and sighed, he hated seeing his daughter so upset but with Cat insisting on visiting her there wasn't much he could do about it other than hope that Kid intervened at some point if only to keep Sansa from killing his Ex.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more of this just let me know, hell even if you don't just let me know what ya think.


End file.
